Generally, a compressor is a device for converting mechanical energy into compression energy of compressible fluid, and a refrigerating compressor is largely classified into a reciprocation compressor, a scroll compressor, a centrifugal compressor, and a rotary compressor by compression methods.
The present applicant has developed a Z-compressor with a novel concept, which can be classified as a rotary compressor, and filed an application for the invention to the Korean Intellectual Property Office (Application No. 10-1999-0042381, Application date: Oct. 1, 1999), which has been laid open May 7, 2001 with a publication number 2001-0035687.
The former application invention of the same applicant will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal section view showing a Z-compressor in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a cut perspective view showing a compression part of a Z-compressor in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the Z-compressor is classified as a rotary compressor, and includes a hermetic casing 10; a motor part 20 provided in the casing 10 for generating rotation force; and a compression part 30 for sucking, compressing, and discharging fluid by the rotation force generated at the motor part 20.
The motor part 20 comprises of a stator 22 and a rotor 23 as usual.
The compression part 30 includes a cylinder assembly 31 fixed inside the casing 10 for forming a compression space V where fluid sucked from outside is compressed; a rotation shaft 25 for transmitting rotation force generated at the rotor 23 of the motor part 20; a Z-plate 35 engaged to the rotation shaft 25 and rotated for dividing the compression space V of the cylinder assembly 31 into a first space V1 and a second space V2; and first and second vanes 38 and 39 respectively contacted to upper and lower sides of the Z-plate 35 for dividing the first and second spaces V1 and V2 into a suction region and a compression region when the Z-plate rotates.
The cylinder assembly 31 includes a cylinder 50; and first and second bearing plates 40 and 60 fixed at both sides of the cylinder 50 for forming a compression space V with the cylinder 50.
The first and second bearing plates 40 and 60 formed as a disc type having a predetermined thickness and a size include journal portions 44 and 64 to a center of which the rotation shaft 25 is rotatively inserted, the rotation shaft 25 is prolonged and penetrated with a predetermined height and outer diameter; and first and second vane slots 42 and 62 formed at one side of the journal portions 44 and 64 for inserting the first and second vanes 38 and 39.
The first and second vane slots 42 and 62 are formed as a rectangular hole type to penetrate from an outer circumference of the circular first and second bearing plates 40 and 60 towards a center portion by corresponding to sizes of the first and second vanes 38 and 39. The Z-plate 35 is formed as a circular type in a front-projected view so that an outer circumference surface of the Z-plate 35 may slidably contact to an inner circumference surface of the cylinder 50, and formed as a cam surface of sine wave having the same thickness from the inner circumference surface to the outer circumference surface in a side-projected view. Accordingly, a surface of an upper dead point D1 is contacted to a lower surface of the first bearing plate 40, and a surface of a lower dead point D2 is contacted to an upper surface of the second bearing plate 60.
The first and second vanes 38 and 39 are formed as a rectangular plate type and formed to be contacted with the sine wave of the Z-plate 35 in the compression space V of the cylinder assembly 31.
The first and second vanes 38 and 39 include one side surfaces 38a and 39a formed concavely to be contacted to an outer circumference surface of a hub portion 25a formed at the rotation shaft 25; and the other side surfaces 38b and 39b formed convexly to be contacted to an inner circumference surface of the cylinder assembly 31.
When the Z-plate 35 is rotated, the first and second vanes 38 and 39 are guided to the first and second vane slots 42 and 62 in the compression space V of the cylinder assembly 31, and reciprocate along heights of a cam surface of the Z-plate 35, thereby dividing the compression space V into a suction region and a compression region.
Meanwhile, a reference numeral 14 indicates a suction flow path through which fluid is sucked in the casing 10 and the cylinder assembly 31, and a reference numeral 15 indicates a discharge pipe through which fluid is discharged outside the casing 10. Also, reference numerals 40 and 41 indicate discharge mufflers for reducing discharge noises.
A process for operating the Z-compressor in accordance with the conventional art will be explained.
First, when the rotation shaft 25 is rotated by a driving force of the motor part 20, the Z-plate 35 engaged to the rotation shaft 25 in the cylinder assembly 31 is simultaneously rotated, thereby sucking, compressing, and discharging fluid.
Namely, the first space V1 above the Z-plate 35 is divided into a suction region and a compression region by the upper dead point D1 of the Z-plate 35 and the first vane 38, and the second space V2 below the Z-plate 35 is divided into a suction region and a compression region by the lower dead point D2 of the Z-plate 35 and the second vane 39. Then, the Z-plate 35 is rotated, so that the upper dead point D1 and the lower dead point D2 of the Z-plate 35 move, thereby varying volumes of the suction regions and compression regions of the respective space.
At this time, the first and second vanes 38 and 39 make reciprocation to a reverse direction for a height of the cam surface of the Z-plate 35.
Accordingly, as soon as fluid is simultaneously sucked into each suction region of the first space V1 and the second space V2 through the suction flow path 14, compressed, and the upper dead point D1 or the lower dead point D2 of the Z-plate 35 reaches to a discharge starting point, fluid compressed through discharge flow path (not shown) of each space V1 and V2 is simultaneously discharged outside the cylinder assembly 31, and then exhausted outwardly through each discharge muffler 40 and 41, the casing 10, and the discharge pipe 15 step by step.
At this time, the first and second vane slots 42 and 62 support the first and second vanes 38 and 39 for moving up and down, and guide.
Accordingly, since the first and second vane slots 42 and 62 have to be formed to move the first and second vanes 38 and 39 up and down in a state that the compression spaces V1 and V2 formed in the cylinder assembly 31 are hermetic, a manufacturing processing of said vane slots has to be very delicately.
However, in the Z-compressor in accordance with the conventional art, the first and second vane slots 42 and 62 are formed as a rectangular hole type so as to correspond the first and second vanes 38 and 39 at the first and second bearing plates 40 and 60. According to this, a processing such as a wiring processing has to be used, thereby having a complicated fabricating processing for the cylinder assembly 31 and lowering productivity.